What are you afraid of?
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Peanut Butter, Clowns, Spiders, Small Spaces, Needles?. Some fears are more disturbing than others.


**What are you afraid of?**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters (I'm still depressed about it!!)  
  
A/N: I had to do a project on phobias for a class. I have to say that there are some very disturbing fears, let me tell you.  
  
Anyway, on to the story.........**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"That was one disturbing case," Sara said, entering the breakroom  
  
"I know. I thought we were going to have to lock him in a room by himself or something" Nick replied  
  
"Well some fears are normal, but I think the guy was a little paranoid" Catherine said  
  
Nick snorted and said, "A little paranoid. He was following us around, making sure we didn't get any of his stuff dirty. He punched an officer because the officer wouldn't let him clean up the mess"  
  
"Everybody is afraid of something," Catherine said  
  
"Not me" Nick proclaimed  
  
Sara started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nick asked  
  
"You're not afraid of anything? Is that why you were panicking when we got locked in that closet?"  
  
"I was just trying to find a way out," He said, defending himself  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
"I'm going to have to go with Sara on this one Nicky, you were really glad to be out of that closet"  
  
"I was in there for a long time" He said  
  
"It was 5 minutes," Catherine said, snickering  
  
"Well, if you were stuck in a small closet, wouldn't you be happy to get out?  
  
"Who was stuck in a closet?" Warrick asked, sitting next to Sara on the couch.  
  
"Nicky's claustrophobic" Sara said, grinning  
  
"Really Nick? I didn't know that" Warrick laughed  
  
"Fine, I'm afraid of small spaces. Happy now?" He asked  
  
"Yes" They all replied  
  
"You said everyone's afraid of something, so what are you afraid of Catherine?" Nick asked  
  
"Spiders" She said  
  
"Spiders? I thought Lindsay had one?" Sara asked  
  
"She does. We have an understanding. She takes care of it and it doesn't come anywhere near me" Catherine said  
  
"I guess you wouldn't want to see the new spider I got, right?" Grissom's voice came from the doorway. He was smiling  
  
"No thanks" Catherine replied  
  
"I would have never guessed that you were afraid of spiders, Cath. Maybe Sara, but not you" Nick said  
  
"What are you afraid of, Sara?" Warrick asked  
  
"Peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth. I mean, it feels so gross and you have the hardest time getting rid of it. I just don't bother eating it anymore" She explained  
  
"Is that an actual phobia?" Catherine asked  
  
"Yeah. It's called Arachibutyrophobia," She said  
  
"Are you sure that's a real word" Warrick asked  
  
Sara thought about it and said, "I'm not sure. I looked it up on the Internet though, it has to be real"  
  
"I never heard of it, I think you're making it up," Nick said, accusingly  
  
"Okay Warrick, what are you afraid of?" Sara asked, changing the subject  
  
"Needles. They freak me out. I hated getting shots from the doctors when I was younger. I accidentally kicked one in the stomach when he gave me once"  
  
"At least you didn't make that one up. I heard of that one, it's called Aichmophobia" Nick said, glaring at Sara  
  
"Hey guys" Greg said, coming into the breakroom and grabbing a cup of his coffee.  
  
"What are you talking about" He asked  
  
"Phobias. Nick's claustrophobic, I'm afraid of spiders, Warrick's afraid of needles and Sara's afraid of peanut butter sticking to the roof of her mouth" She said  
  
Greg spit his coffee back into his cup and wiped his mouth. "You're afraid of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth," he asked, laughing  
  
"Shut up, what are you afraid of?" Sara said  
  
"Clowns" He said, shuddering  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
"What they're scary. I mean, what are they hiding? Why are they so happy all the time? Why do they think balloon animals make little kids happy?" Greg said  
  
"Anyway" Nick said  
  
"I remember one time, my mom got me a clown for my birthday. She was trying to help me get over my fear, and the clown showed up and tried to give me a hug. I ran up to my room and wouldn't come out until the clown left" Greg continued  
  
"Okay Greggo, we know you're afraid of clowns. You don't have to explain" Warrick said  
  
"Well I better get back to the lab, samples to run" Greg said, heading out  
  
"Hey Greg, watch out for the clowns. I heard the circus is in town" Nick called out to him  
  
"Don't you guys have work to do?" Grissom asked  
  
"All our cases are closed. Besides, you never told us what you were afraid of" Sara said  
  
"I'm afraid to hear what everyone else in the lab is afraid of" He said, walking out the door  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: I know, it had nothing to really do with the show but it was fun to write.  
  
Hope you liked it. Review, Review, Review  
  
A/N 2: In case you're wondering, the fear of clowns is Coulrophobia.  
  
The website where you can check out all the phobias phobiaguide.com**


End file.
